


Love is a matter of time

by Iriline



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriline/pseuds/Iriline
Summary: Malgré leurs conflits incessants, et leur rivalité, Fiona et Myrtle ont toujours partagé un liens assez spécial... et l'une sans l'autre n'est rien. Voici leur histoire, une histoire de haine... et d'amour.





	Love is a matter of time

20 novembre 1964

 

Elle était jeune, peut être trop jeune pour s'en rappeler... mais jamais elle n'oubliera ce jour. Elle devait avoir dans les alentours de onze ans, tout au plus. Elle se rappelait de tout ce qui s'était passé, au moindre détail près. C'était le vingt novembre 1964, à l'académie Miss Robichaux pour jeune filles exceptionnelles. Cela faisait tout juste un mois que la jeune Myrtle avait été envoyée là-bas. Ses parents avaient préféré l'y laisser de peur que celle-ci ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable. Et bien entendu, malgré son jeune âge, la petite rousse comprenait l'ampleur de la situation et avait accepté assez « facilement » le fait que ses parents l'aient « abandonnée » ici... même si elle devait se l'avouer, cela lui déchirait le cœur. Surtout que finalement, elle était seule. Personne ne souhaitait lui parler, et la rejetait la plupart du temps. En réponse à cela, et pour éviter de s'attirer des ennuis, la jeune sorcière avait décidé de faire profile bas et de profiter de ses moments de solitudes pour se cultiver d'avantage et se plonger dans l'étude de la magie, des potions... mais surtout, et avant tout, l'étude de l'histoire de la mode. Après tout, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'intéressait vraiment c'était cela.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était un jour assez spécial pour toute l'académie. A tel point que même la rousse était sortie de sa cachette et c'était éloignée de ses livres pour assister à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle camarade. À vrai dire, c'était surtout du au fait que la directrice avait ordonné à toutes les filles du coven de se réunir dans le hall d'entrée. Si ce n'était pas un ordre, la jeune fille n'aurait sans aucun doute pas pointé son nez, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire...

Vêtue d'une petite robe en tartan d'un rouge aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux, Myrtle observait la petite blonde qui semblait perdue auprès de toutes ces jeunes filles. Encore une qui avait été laissée là par ses parents et qui ne les reverrait sans doute jamais. C'était triste, mais c'était un peu le destin de toutes les sorcières de ce coven. Son regard était perçant, comme si elle pouvait lire dans les pensées de celle-ci.  
Elle était plutôt mignonne, vêtue d'une petite robe et d'un gilet noir. Elle avait de grand yeux marrons et son visage angélique était encadré d'une magnifique chevelure dorée. Bref, c'était une jolie jeune fille qui en plus de cela, dégageait quelque chose d'assez intrigant et qui titillait la curiosité de la petite rousse.  
Cependant Myrtle fut surprise de finalement croiser le regard de Fiona. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que celle-ci ne pose les yeux sur elle. Elle ne pensait même pas à attirer son attention ! Les deux petites s'observèrent donc pendant un moment, soutenant le regard de l'une et de l'autre, comme si chacune se jaugeait désormais. Après quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, la nouvelle laissa apparaître un petit sourire sur son doux visage, un sourire qui se voulait amical. Cela étonna de nouveau Myrtle qui décida donc de s'éclipser discrètement, pensant en avoir assez vu, et voyant que les autres se dirigeaient désormais vers la petite blonde.   
Elle prit le chemin de la serre, son refuge de toujours. Un endroit où elle aimait se perdre dans ses lectures et dans lequel elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Après tout, personne ne s'y rendait, à part quelques adultes, lui garantissant toute la tranquillité dont elle avait besoin...  
Une fois sur place, elle ferma la porte, puis se posa sur l'un des rares tabouret, puis scruta silencieusement les plante, tout en se demandant ce qui allait se passer avec cette fille. Elle savait au fond d'elle, que cette Fiona Goode ne serait qu'une source de problèmes pour ce coven... et au fond d'elle, la jeune fille espérait sincèrement que ce ne serait pas le cas.

 

20 janvier 1964

Cela faisait deux mois que Fiona était arrivée, et bien entendu, elle était parvenue à se mettre à dos tout le coven. Cependant Myrtle devait avouer éprouver une certaine admiration quand à la manière dont l'autre jeune fille parvenait à tenir tête aux autres. Toujours, bornées, têtue et confiante. Elle admirait cela. Elle tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était se cacher dans la serre afin d'éviter le plus de contact avec les autres filles, et ainsi éviter tout type de confrontations. Cela faisait-il d'elle une lâche ? Peut-être, mais peu lui importait, elle était beaucoup trop occupée à vaquer à ses occupations.

D'ailleurs, là encore, elle était dans la serre. En train de bouquiner comme à son habitude. Elle avait opté pour un livre dont elle appréciait grandement le travail de l'auteur. Les dix petits nègres d'Agatha Christie. Certes, elle l'avait déjà lu, mais elle adorait l'histoire et le coté tordu du déroulement de celle-ci.  
Oui, c'était bien un des moments qu'elle adorait. Les moments de solitude et de calme comme celui-là, étaient précieux pour la rouquine qui passait du bon temps dans cette serre habituellement vide. Elle ramenait généralement un verre plein de lait à la grenadine. C'était son petit péché mignon et personne ne lui retirerait pour ce petit moment de détente bien mérité ! Il aurait pu cependant être parfait si quelqu'un n'était pas rentré en trombe dans la grande pièce.

Sursautant dut à l'entrée fracassante d'une petite blonde qu'elle ne connaissait trop bien, elle fit tomber sont verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Celui-ci se brisa donc laissant couler sur le sol le liquide rosé sous le regard horrifié de Myrtle. La rouquine était d'ailleurs sur le point de protester lorsqu'elle remarqua la peur et le désarroi peint sur le visage de l'autre fille.  
Sa surprise se changea donc en interrogation. Après tout, elle avait remarqué les marques rouges sur le visage de sa camarade et commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter. S'était-elle battue ? Bizarrement cette idée ne semblait pas étonner plus que cela la rousse se leva de sa chaise tout en ignorant les bout de verre qui jonchaient le sol dés à présent. Elle s'avança donc vers Fiona, se sentait désormais concernée quand à l'état dans lequel l'autre sorcière se trouvait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Myrtle inquiète.

Fiona recula alors brusquement, et faillit tomber en arrière par la même occasion. Cela aurait fait rire la rousse, mais elle essayait d'étouffer les gloussement qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas vexer l'autre jeune fille en face d'elle.

« Tu ne m'as jamais vu ici d'accord ? » commença-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Tu sais, personne ne vient jamais ici, donc reste un peu ! » proposa la rousse en voyant Fiona être sur le point de s'en aller. « D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien que tu m'explique ce qui c'est passé... »

Elle vit la blonde se détendre légèrement en sachant qu'elle était désormais en sécurité dans cet endroit qu'elle jugeait crasseux. La terre et les plantes n'avaient jamais été les éléments de prédilection de la sorcière, mais elle pouvait faire avec pour le moment.  
Elle s'avança donc vers la rouquine, qu'elle jaugea de ses grand yeux noisettes. La première chose qui attira son attention était le regard de la rousse. De beaux yeux bleu, affichant une infinie douceur et une volonté de donner et d'aider incommensurable. Elle sourit donc à Myrtle, qui lui rendit la pareille.

«  En fait j'ai... j'ai comme qui dirait fait part de mon avis sur les goûts vestimentaires de Cassy Jones... et je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé, maintenant elle veut ma peau... » déclara Fiona avec une légère pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Suite à cette révélation, Myrtle laissa s'échapper un fou rire. Même si elle n'était pas étonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre un truc pareil de toute sa vie ! Enfin quelque chose qui la sortait de la triste monotonie de ses journées ! Et elle ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante envers Fiona pour le lui apporter.

« Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ! » s'exclama la petite blonde légèrement vexée.

« C'est juste que... c'est juste que ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un finisse enfin à par à cette fille ses quatre vérités ! Car très franchement son « sens du style » me donne des cauchemars ! »

Les deux petites se fixèrent un instant puis explosèrent de rire. Fiona, ne côtoyant pas sa camarade, ne pensait pas pouvoir partager un tel point de vu avec elle et encore moins l'entendre dire une chose pareille. Elle avait l'air si sage pourtant en classe, si silencieuse, si calme... mais en fait elle avait en face d'elle une personne maîtrisant avec brio sarcasme et ironie. Fiona devait avouer que cela lui plaisait et attisait sa curiosité.  
Les deux petites se remirent donc peu à peu de leur fou rire tout en se fixant, sachant très bien qu'elles allaient s'entendre.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais spécialiste de la mode ...hum... Myrtle Snow c'est ça ?

A la mention de son nom la petite rousse perdit tout sourire. Bien sûr qu'on avait du lui parler d'elle. C'était obligé ! Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici il y a un mois c'était toujours la même chose. Cependant elle préféra l'ignorer pour le moment et se contenta de sourire à sa camarade.

« J'adore la mode, la haute couture... ça m'a toujours fasciné ! »

« Bah je vois que l'on est deux alors ! » se réjouit alors Fiona en posant sa main sur la frêle épaule de Myrtle. « Je sens que l'on va très bien s'entendre toi et moi ! »

Cela fit sourire de nouveau la rousse qui sentait naître en elles deux un lien spécial, qu'elle chérirait toute sa vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I tell you one thing... be ready for the next chapters !  
> I think that those two characters deserved to have their stories ! ( and this ship need to have more fanfics too ;) )


End file.
